Invictus Shorts
by Stravick Ovmahn
Summary: If you read The Story of Night then you may interested in this. Very little of what appers is cannon. But if it did happen it would happen like this. Feel free to read this as you wait for the next book of The Night Stories.
1. Twas the night before dust warming

Twas the night before dust warming and all through the school,

Not a student was stirring, not a single fool.

But Nox sat all broody,

Convinced he had to be moody.

It was then Ruby awoke with a snap,

Awake from her nap.

Beside her lay Yang,

Who no one would bang

Lest their nuts be crushed to dust and they feel a terrible pain.

Ovmahn strut in with a grin on his face.

He donned a winter's dress, in a strange shape.

The dress was dashed with colour,

And his behaviour was odd.

Ruby sprang forth to end his facade.

Her fist bared forth and collided with his jaw.

Ovmahn merely laughed as she began the brawl.

Nox heaved a sigh and readied his stance.

Ovmahn moved forth in a flourishing dance.

Nox grabbed him by the collar and tossed him about the room.

Ruby laid in wait, hand on a broom.

Ovmahn flew fast, but Ruby was faster,

With a broom to the face, she proved to be a master.

Ovmahn slumped to the floor, defeated and low,

Nox tied him in a knot faster than Blake ties a bow.

Ovmahn lay silent, LSD leaking on the floor.

His eyes drooped wearily and he was soon out cold.

Nox laid down and was soon asleep too.

Ruby curled up next to him and whispered, "Merry dust warming to you."


	2. ERB Lux vs Nox

Nox walked around the corner to see Lux standing there. He stood with a smile on his face as usual. Nox smiled as well, knowing what he was here to do. Suddenly, Ovmahn's voice sounded over the area and Nox took a step forward ready to start.

"EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY" Ovmahn shouted. "Nox Invictus VS. Lux Ion! Begin

"I'm Nox Invictus,

I've got the skills to win this,

so behold my genius,

as I own you harder than my uncle's business!

I've got the speed and strength of Batman's tank

if you want to beat me, you're gonna have to step it up a rank!

Do you think your parents' deaths makes you equal to me?

'Cause I'm about to show you a real tragedy!

Kill everyone you know and love,

right before your eyes then go have a drink at the pub.

I'm the hero with all the glory!

Never phased when things get gory

You're just a sad little footnote who only exist because of my story!

So if you're going to battle me you better think twice.

Stick to what you're good at, knocking up that bitch Weiss." Lux just grinned as he began.

"Why do you have to go and make everything so serious and sad?

I go through your story telling jokes and being glad.

Now, I'm not the main character or the greatest rapper,

But at least my love story took more than two chapters!

My romance was built with time and care, which why I'm going to be the winner!

Your relationship was built on two heartfelt talks and dinner.

Even your writer admits he rushed it!

Probably in a hurry to get me in, so I could crush this!"

That's because I'm Lux!

couldn't slicker in a tux." Lux brushed off his shoulder and began to speed up immensely.

"I'm the finest reptile with the great sense of style to go against another in an epic rap battle!

I'll batter and rattle ya and whip you like cattle yeah! Then electrocute the hell out ya!

How's that for energy

spitting out rhymes faster than flying bolts of electricity

Think you have this kind of speed do you?

In a blink of an eye I'll have more shots fired than what the bartender will give you!

You have more issues than Edward Cullen

So stick to what you're good at, whipping pregnant women." Nox curled his fist and looked at Lux angrily.

"I'm looking like a badass.

The Project creation of Atlas,

Chomping on Grimm like they were breakfast!

I don't even need my speech semblance to beat you,

I've seen more shocking attacks from Pichu!

Your girl left for some guy with cotton candy hair,

I bet Weiss could tell me if it is blue down there.

I have a godly patron and cool car to do this

You've got scraps of metal and shitty music.

I'll cut through you faster than hordes of Grimm Spawn,

mount your head on a spike out in my front lawn,

then mow you down with sick rhymes and let a new day dawn!

I'll save all of Remnant with a swing of my sword

Pull on my gauntlets and knock you out cold.

My double short swords, like you've never seen before

Being a bo staff badass to end this war!

I get things done with my cloak and shield

You think your guns will match up when I dual wield?

So keep on talking Lux, you're no danger to me,

but I warn you, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Lux leaned forward in a sarcastic bow.

"Oh yes, skilfully done with your pseudo rhymes

still stuck in the 80's though, come on get with the times!

You see I don't need angry lines and burns to win

My clever lyrics will leave more marks than scars on your skin

It's cute you think you save Remnant like some kind of hero

Only a matter of time before you eat someone, vampiro.

You killed your whole family and lied to Blake

but seen more tears in an album from Drake.

I've saved your life twice, and you're still crying.

You can't go ten chapters without dying

If you think you're such a badass you better man up.

Take off that cloak to reveal a sad little pup.

So just run away like you always do,

change your name one more time, why don't you?

Leave me here with Blake and I'll talk some sense into her,

and then she'll leave so fast it will just be a blur

Who would ever like a psychopath?

everywhere you go you leave bloodbath.

Making Ruby a sociopath, following your wrath

having us clean up the aftermath of your bloody warpath,

when we all know it is just going to end with your epitaph!

So don't waste time rapping with me,

I know you have other places to be.

and I can't wait to watch you fuck it up because you're angry."

Lux turned and walked away like he just dropped the mic.


End file.
